Tsuki
by Yumewa
Summary: A brief moment with Soubi one evening leaves Ritsuka to deeply ponder his feelings for him. Not soon after trouble stirs and new mysteries materialize.


**月**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Itsuko do not own any of the Loveless characters mentioned in this story, if I did, well then I would be so happy. But I don't, but that's ok. Loveless belongs to the great Kouga Yun.

_**Note:**_ This is my own little thoughts on the relationship between Soubi and Ritsuka. (As I'm sure there are billions of them out there.) I hope you do enjoy. 

**Ritsuka**

_ Seimei, I guess you could say, I got the gift you left me. __Soubi.__ He's so unlike any adult that I've met, yet still, I guess when you are involved in this sort of thing, normality really don't exist does it. Seimei, I, I wish I knew more, I wish I was more help to Soubi, but I'm nothing but a hindrance. I don't know the rules of this fight. Though I want to know why they killed you. Why… _Beloved _With such a beautiful name, why, Seimei? Why did they have to take you away? Away from me…? You and Soubi, you two were meant to be together._

The once still figure beside me twitched slightly in its slumber. Soubi. Thin blonde strands of hair caressed his face. His glasses on the bridge of his nose, watching the world through the opaque lenses. Though knowing him, he may only be feigning sleep, so perplexing in that manner. His words, his actions, the entire being that is Agatsuma Soubi, an enigma, hidden from me… Promises half there, half shrouded by the veil he carries with him. I want to touch him, that single strand taking rest against his lid. Its position bothers me and yet, it suits him even in this quietness.

"Soubi…you're awake aren't you?" His eyes slid open, slowly; they seem to take an eternity to find me. I can feel myself growing anxious. His slim figure rises from the bed. I know he will try to act smug, but I can't let that get to me. But, he's just so-

"Hmm? Ritsuka-kun… Is there something you need?

I hadn't realized that I was lost in thought. Again, again he caught me off guard. I was never ready for him. As the words left his mouth, they seemed to tickle my ear. I couldn't help but blush. It made me angry.

"Tch! There's nothing I want from you. I just didn't want you falling asleep on my bed is all. It's late and you should go. _Now!_ You never know with my Mother, she may randomly try to come in." I figured I should make him leave, for my own sake.

"Ritsuka, you always lock your door, so there's plenty of room for warning. Hmm."

A smile elegantly brushed across his lips. I hated that. I hated how he thought he knew me so well and for the most part he did. But I hated that it was _him _I didn't want him to think he knew me and to be right. I couldn't take that. Knowing that his love was ordered, that his affection was only second handed, these feelings I had inside didn't seem valid anymore. And yet-

"Ritsuka? Something is troubling you. I can see it in your face." His large hands cupped my face; both his thumbs started caressing my cheeks. I couldn't help but relax; the sea of violet that are his eyes, enveloped me.

"…Ritsuka….I…."

"Ritsuka?! Ritsuka-kun?! It's late! What are you still doing up. Please don't do things like this. Let me in!"

The moment seemed to shatter into 1000 pieces and there wasn't time to place them together again.

Mother.

She was becoming frantic and I feared the door wouldn't sustain her wrath. I noticed a trace of annoyance upon Soubi's face, but quickly dismissed it. I hissed at him in hushed tones.

"See? She's getting suspicious, you need to go now! If you'd only listened!"

More pounds rattled the doors small frame.

"Ritsuukaaa?! Why are you doing this! Let me in!"

"Soubi. Go now!" I hurried him to the window, he forced his weight back a bit, but I continued shoving. "Don't come back. It's late and I have school in the morning, so just go. This is an order!"

He smiled, that wicked smile of his. "Of course, what ever you desire." I jerked away hiding my embarrassment, as though his words weren't enough, he bent close and nuzzled my ear.

"I love you, Ritsuka." And he left. I wasn't able to dwell in that moment for long, my Mother's cries turned into wails of pain sending me to unlock the door quickly. There upon she grabbed me.

"Oh, Ritsuka, I'm so glad. What took you do long!? You horrible child. I don't ever want you to change, do you hear me? You must stay the same, now that Seimei is gone; you need to be here for Mommy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother.", was all I could mutter. The lie seemed to slide out of my mouth.

_ He_ had already brought change to me.


End file.
